High School Magical
by ZeroLimit
Summary: Rin wanted to be the best magi ever, but as she enters the world of highschool, things are about to get real nasty... A RinXArcher fic that anyone should see! Shirou might just pop in...
1. The A4

High School Magical

Chapter I

"**The A4"**

ZeroLimit: Get ready to set your tights as Rin is about to kick some butt!

Rin: Now that's more like it!

Archer: Of course I will be her love life and -- (hard kick at the #)

Rin: Well let's continue… ( ZeroLimit: I was going to say that!)

The first day of school is always hard. You get to meet new people and share a lot of experience. You also get a lot of headaches but for me school the best source of magic. Yup, I study at the International School of Magicians or ISM. And guess what? This day is my big day as a freshman. My name is Rin Tosaka and I want to be the best magi ever…

I have heard a lot of good rumors about the ISM, and I think it will be best for me to study here. Although I have heard some bad students lurk here, some fire will show them who's boss. The school is just majestic. The school is a great big castle with magical walls and incredible embellishments. And as I step inside the classroom; I never felt so good.

(ZeroLimit: Let me take it from here, Rin.)

Rin was placed as part of the house "Noble" which is one of the five classifications there at ISM. Rin didn't mind being placed there, she knows that anywhere she goes, she belongs. Her first destination was, of course, her seat, which is located at the back beside the window. She always admired the view and though she felt absolutely perfect, something catastrophic is about to happen…

A loud thud almost spooked the entire class. The door opened and a girl with her hair braided screamed out loud;

"They're HERE!" And she quickly ran away with her was the entire class, except Rin.

"What? What's wrong?" Rin tried to ask one of her classmates but she couldn't grasp a response. Finally, she just went with them.

Everyone ran outside to the grounds, overlooking the great lake that surrounds it. And from that lake came a golden ship with silk sails and magic cannons. Everyone sighed with awe, except Rin.

_What's happening? What's with the ship?_

When the door opened the girls screamed as four figures came from the ship.

"IT'S THE A4!!" Shouted the students as they welcome the four dashing males inside.

"A4? Who are they?" Rin asked the female screaming beside her.

"They're the stars here in ISM! They're rich, famous and totally handsome. The one at the left is Shinji Mato. The second to the left is Gilgamesh. The one at the right is Emiya Shirou. And the one at the middle is--"The words came short as the one who is more likely to be their leader said:

"Move over girls, superstars coming through…" The white haired male said and with it the whole school screamed as they said his name.

"ARCHER! WOOOO! (Love ya!)" Comments are heard all over and confetti fell down as they went inside. The only person confused was Rin with her head jerked back slightly…

Author's notes:

ZeroLimit: HAHAHA! I couldn't wait so I posted this early. Rin WAS about to kick some butt BUT she had to be pushed around or two…

Rin: WHAT?!

Archer: Don't worry Rin, I will be right here beside you (placing his arm around her shoulder)

Just then a huge energy particle hit Archer in the head impaling him to the ground…

ZeroLimit: UP NEXT! -CHAPTER2 "ARCHER, YOU IDIOT!"- Don't over do it! Rin!


	2. ARCHER, YOU IDIOT!

The Adventure of Three Magicians

High School Magical

Chapter II

"**Archer, You Idiot!"**

--!#&())(()&#!--

Disclaimer: I own Fate Stay Night, I really do! (Skips away laughing maniacally to the mental institution)

--!#&())(()&#!--

It takes just a quick glance, maybe three seconds, for someone to evaluate you when you meet for the first time. In this short time, the other person forms an opinion about you based on your appearance, your body language, your demeanor, your mannerisms, and how you are dressed. First impressions are important, at least that's what Rin believes in…

Rin could distinctly remember moments ago, just when they're about to enter the classroom…

**Flashback…**

The walk, the outfit, everything was perfect. Archer was the one leading the way when suddenly a trashcan got in the way. Instead of putting it nicely to the way it was, Archer kicked it, making an assortment of trash all over the place. To stop this stinky inferno the principal came in…

"Archer, I see you're in a good mood today…"

"Oh, hello Taiga. How's school?" Archer didn't even look at her.

"Good! Very good!" Fuji-nee was trying to please Archer.

"It better be…" And he continued on walking as if he was the king of the place.

_What a jerk! He doesn't have any moral at all! I better keep away from him…_ Rin thought as they walked passed her. Shirou looked at her, as if he was interested…

**End of flashback…**

Letting it slide for today, Rin was safely seated at the school's library reading one of the famous books of J.K Rowling.

"Hey Rin, reading already? Why don't we go to the cafeteria and have something to bite?" Rin was not alone; never in a school will you see someone without a friend or at least someone who cares. Saber, a blonde petite was one of her childhood friends. They are really close and always help each other in times of need. Although Saber is kind of a clutz, Rin was always there to look after her.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Rin stood up packing her things. They happily ran outside when Saber unfortunately crashed to Archer.

'Damn it!" Archer quickly stood up. He was looking bad at Saber, wanting revenge.

Saber stood up apologizing to Archer. Archer's group is still behind him, seeing everything as they go along. Shirou was pulled out from his own world as he saw Rin.

"Sorry…" Saber was very nervous. She knew what was going to happen next…

Rin was right behind Saber looking fiercely at Archer.

Archer's gang walked away. Saber on the other hand fell to the ground with her knees shaking.

"Come on, it was just an accident." Rin tried to calm her down but Saber was very sad.

Rin wondered why Saber was so sad. She only bumped him. Still, Rin won't rest until she got an answer.

**Later on…**

Rin saw Saber in front of her locker with her head banged at the door. Rin came close when she said.

"Saber what's wrong?" Rin saw a red paper inside her locker and it says "You'll be Dead!"

"It's all over. Now the whole school will try to get me…" Saber felt hopeless.

"Don't worry everything's going to be ok─" Rin's words were cut short as she was pushed over to the side.

A bunch of students, more like thugs are in front of Saber. Saber on the other hand was silent, face down to the inevitable.

"Saber!" Rin tried to save her but there were too many people to get through.

Rin could only hear what was happening to Saber. She can distinctly hear her sword tearing through flesh. Apparently Saber won't go down without a fight. It went well. Too well I might add. A professor came to the fight and confiscated Saber's sword. Now she's defenseless. Rin stepped up where the action is. And punched two thugs at the same time, she swooped down, evading a kick and charged up her Gand and impaled 2 more thugs. But again, the same professor held Rin in the hand and told her to go to the Principal's office. It seemed the teacher was also involved in this madness. Saber was all alone and as Rin was being dragged to detention, she can only cry…with revenge…

As soon as she got out she went straight to the cafeteria where the A4 usually gather. She saw Archer and went toward them. Shirou noticed someone coming and alerted Archer. Rin walked straight as people stared at her as she was closing in on Archer. Everyone was shocked as she said:

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size and leave Saber alone!"

With no hesitation, she marched right out of there. Shinji and Gilgamesh laughed as they looked hilariously at Archer's shocked face. Shirou had a smirk on his face and looked at Rin's back as she walked outside.

**Next day…**

Saber ran next to Rin and she said.

"Rin what have you done?"

"What?" Rin opened her locker and saw a red paper with the words "You'll be Dead"

Rin made a fierce smile as she said "So, that white-headed freak decides to fight fair huh?"

"No, that means everyone in the school is your enemy. I'm sorry Rin… If only…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. When they get tired they'll leave us alone. You'll see." Rin confidently said when thugs went in her way again.

oOo

A week had passed with Rin continuously trying to dodge attacks from her schoolmates. The first few days were always the hardest, comprising of paintball attacks, stuff snatchers, water tossers and such. She surpassed all of this, managing to get through the week with minor cuts and bruises. She always thought of marching inside the classroom and blasting everyone with her Gand, but I guess she's just too polite to destroy everyone.

**Biology…**

A piece of paper flew into the air and hit the professor. As soon as the teacher looked behind all of Rin's classmates pointed at her. She got sent to detention and was sentenced to be on janitorial duty for a week.

**Detention…**

She had a hard time cleaning the school grounds, various obstacles keep her from finishing her job: Sticky goo at the floor, illusionary spiders at the mop, and especially the caterpillars inside her skirt. Finally she finished 7 days of anguish, with her uniform still on she marched right at the cafeteria, signs of rage could be seen on her face. Unfortunately, she slipped because of the spill made intentionally by the students. Archer went at the center of the room looking down on her with a smirk on her face. Everyone became silent as Archer said;

"I'm sorry but you're no match for me…" Archer dug deep within Rin's limit.

Rin stood up with no sign of emotion on her face, she stared directly at Archer. Everyone was shocked when Rin formed a fighting stance with her hand clenched in fists. She started hoping like in a boxing match everyone felt thrilled with anticipation. Archer was confused at what she's doing. Finally she stopped and said;

"ARCHER YOU IDIOT!" A fist came for Archer's face it hit him hard and fast. He was shoved away with unseen force. Everyone was shocked as Archer fell through the table. This is the first time Archer got hit by a girl. Gilgamesh and Shinji jumped with unexpectedness. Rin marched away with no looking back, there's a smug smirk on her face with satisfaction.

--!#&())(()&#!--

**Up next, on High School Magical…**

It was raining, the soft droplets fall endlessly as the school stood gracefully behind its magical walls. Everyone rushed inside, hoping that even a small glimpse of warmth was felt. Rin wanted to go home, she could feel the sadness in each drop, but she can't go, her umbrella is missing.

oOo

"Archer?" Rin rested on Archer's arms underneath the sad rain of love…

--!#&())(()&#!--

Rin: What?!

Archer: That's right Rin, rain of love…

ZeroLimit: UP NEXT! –CHAPTER3 "CHANGE OF HEART"- Archer, melt their hearts! Literally…


End file.
